Her music melted his cold heart
by Lexi-Chan16
Summary: Sakura comes to the school as a music writer. What happens when she befriends the host club? SakXKyo I'm srry but i cannot finish this story. I have too much on my plate right now. Anyone who wants to finish it is welcome to. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Sakura was the new student at Ouran, but had many clients already. Clients, you ask? Yes clients. Sakura writes music for people in the school who are famous for their singing. She always enjoyed her work because it was something she loved to do. One day while she was in class she noticed how the twins that sat behind her, were fighting!

Sakura's P.O.V.

_ Since I've come to this school, I have never heard them fight once. I wonder what could have happened._

I then looked back at the girl behind me.

"Hey Haruhi. What's up with them? Why are they fighting? Aren't they always getting along?"

"Oh, hi Sakura. I honestly don't know what this fight is about anymore."

"Hmmm. Well I hope they get over themselves soon. Hey after classes can you help me study for the geometry test coming up?"

"I would love too Sakura, but I can't. I have club after this and if I'm not there on time Kyoya is going to add onto my debt."

"Oh yeah I forgot you're in that host club. I don't get why a girl like you is working for that club. Oh and who's Kyoya?"

"You know I'm a girl?!"

"Yeah. I mean it is pretty obvious."

"Oh. Well anyways, Kyoya is the vice-president of the club. He takes care of everything."

"That's cool."

"Yeah. So about the studying. Would you be able to wait until after club?"

"Sorry Haruhi. I have an appointment with a few clients and then I have to go home, finish my homework, and finish writing songs that are needed by tomorrow."

"Oh, wow! That's a lot."

"Yeah. But I manage."

"Well I better get going. Maybe we can study during host club tomorrow if you want."

"That sounds great! I'll see you at class tomorrow Haruhi! Get those twins to stop fighting while your at it." I said waving goodbye as I walked out the door and to my next class.

At the host club after school

Kyoya's P.O.V.

Well the twin's fight has finally ended. Thank god! It was causing us to lose quite a bit of profit. I then noticed Haruhi walking towards me from the corner of my eye.

"Yes Haruhi? What is it?" I asked in my usual monotone voice.

"Well I'm going to be having a friend of mine come to club tomorrow so that way I can help her study."

"What's her name?"

"Sakura Haruno"

"Is she loud? Or at least louder than Tamaki?"

"No."

"Does she know you're a girl?"

"Yes"

"How'd she find out?"

"She said it was obvious."

"Alright then."

"Well I better be going Kyoya-Senpai"

"Good bye Haruhi."

And with that I was left alone in the Music room. I had finally finished my work for the day, so I decided to do some research on this Sakura Haruno. I finally found some information on her that led me to a website. I then began to slowly scroll through the website.

"Huh interesting."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

The first thing I noticed when I got to school the next day, was that the twins weren't fighting anymore. I also noticed that they were chatting away happily with Haruhi, so I walked to my seat in front of them and plopped down.

"Hey Haruhi!" I said as I turned around in my chair to face her.

"Oh, hey Sakura!" she said with a smile

"So are we still on for the study session after school today?"

"Yep. I got the okay from Kyoya-Senpai."

"Awesome, but I will only be able to study for an hour. I have clients again today."

"How are the songs coming?"

"Good. I finished the ones that were needed today last night."

"Umm, sorry to disturb-" Started Kaoru

"But who the heck are you?" asked a slightly irritable Hikaru

"I'm Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you. I'm glad you two aren't fighting anymore."

"Oh hello. I'm Hikaru." Said one twin

"And I'm Kaoru." Said the other

"No you're not. You're Kaoru" I said pointing to one twin. "And you're Hikaru." I said pointing at the other twin. They both looked shocked and then looked at each other.

"How did you know?" They asked at the same time.

"You may not realize it, but you guys are very different." I stated plainly. They just stood there.

"Okay class let's get started." Said the teacher. I then turned towards the teacher and started taking notes on what was being said.

**Time skip to the end of school**

I was walking down the hallway towards music room 3 wondering why on Earth anyone would have a Host Club in an old unused music room. Oh well, not my problem. I finally reached the room and opened the door. Instantly roses came flying at me and I heard people saying "Welcome." In a soft and alluring tone.

"Ummm. Thanks?" I said kind of freaked out.

"Oh! Hey Sakura! You ready to study?" Asked Haruhi

"Yeah. I really appreciate this Haruhi."

"It's no problem." I then felt eyes on me. I turned to see 5 confused faces looking at me. "Oh, hello. My name is Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you." I said with a small bow towards them.

"Hello Sakura. My name is Kyoya Ootori. This our leader Tamaki."

"Hello there Sakura. And may I say it is a pleasure to meet a woman with such a unique beauty." Said Tamaki as he took my hand and kissed it.

"Um, ew. Please don't do that again, ever." Tamaki then disappeared and reappeared in corner. "Is he going to be alright? I mean, he's growing mushrooms for Kami's sake."

"He'll be fine. Any way this is Mitsukuni Haninozuka." He said gesturing to a little boy that seemed around six, but I knew better than that. I mean who would let a six year old in high school, and I don't see him in any of our first year classes, so he must be older than me.

"Hi Saku-Chan! You can just call Honey if you want and this is my cousin Takashi Morinazuko, but you can call him Mori." Explained a very happy Honey

"It is very nice to meet you Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai!" I said with a bow

"I assume you already know the twins?" Asked Kyoya

"Yes. We happen to be in the same class." I said with a smile

"So Sakura should we get started on studying?" Asked Haruhi

"Sure!" As we started walking to a couch at the other side of the room, I suddenly felt something slip out of my backpack. I turned around and wide open on the floor was my song writing notebook. Before I could even pick it up, the twins picked it up and said "What have we here?"

"Please give it back."

"But this is interesting." They said as they flipped through it. "This one is really good." Said Kaoru

"They're all really good" Said Hikaru

"Thanks, I guess."

"So what are they?" Asked Honey-Senpai

'They're songs I wrote for people that are known for their singing here."

"That's so cool Saku-Chan!"

"Thanks Honey-Senpai."

"Can you sing one for us?" Asked an all too peppy Tamaki.

"But I'm not a good singer."

"Oh nonsense Sakura. It's just us." Said the twins

"Promise you guys won't make fun of me?" They all nod. Sigh "Do guys have a guitar?" I then saw a guitar shoved in my face. "This song is called 'This is me'.

**I've always been the kind of girl that hid my face**

**So afraid to tell the world what I've got to say**

**But I have this dream bright in side of me**

**I'm gonna let it show it's time to let you know**

**[Chorus]**

**Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark**

**To dream about a life where you're the shining star**

**Even though it seems like it's too far away**

**I have to believe in myself**

**It's the only way**

**[Chorus]**

**You're the voice I hear inside my head the reason that I'm singing**

**I need to find you **

**I gotta find you **

**You're the missing piece I need the song inside of me**

**I need to find you **

**I gotta find you**

**[Chorus]**

** Kyoya's P.O.V.**

We all stood there with our mouths open. "See I told you I was bad." She said while looking away from us.

"That was amazing Saku-Chan! That was really good!" Honey said

"Yeah." Agreed Mori

She looked at them completely shocked. "Haruhi can we get to studying? Like I said I only have an hour." Asked Sakura.

"Sure thing Sakura." And with that they continued on their way to the far end of the room.

_I knew she wrote music for people, but I had no idea she could sing like that. That was amazing. Another thing to write in my notebook._

Every five minutes I would find myself glimpsing over at Sakura. When the hour passed and Sakura stood to leave, for some reason I felt my heart dropped and felt a little dejected, but then I immediately shook it off.

She then came over to me and asked "Kyoya-Senpai? Would it be alright if I came back tomorrow so that way Haruhi and I can study some more?"

"I suppose that would be alright. Just as long as you don't cause a major distraction."

"I wouldn't dream of it. I know it must be hard enough trying to keep your focus especially with Tamaki and the twins around." I looked at her with shock in my eyes, but it was hidden behind my glasses.

_How could she tell that I have a hard time concentrating when Tamaki and those twins are fighting?_

"Well any ways, I should be off. See you tomorrow Senpai" She said with a smile. I gave her a soft smile and waved.

_This girl is very interesting._


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own OHSHC or Naruto:**

** Next Day, Sakura's P.O.V.**

Yawwwn. _I can't believe how late I was up writing songs and doing my homework till. I mean I should really make a time where I can stop working and just relax._ I was heading to class, but I wasn't watching where I was supposed to go, so of course I just had to bump into somebody.

"Sorry." I said as I looked to see who my victim was, and there stood Kyoya in all his Shadow king glory. "I'm sorry Kyoya-Senpai. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's alright. I wasn't watching where I was going as well."

"Oh well, I'm still sorry." He just looked at me and smiled a very kind smile. "You know I think this smile suits you best."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Well, I've noticed that most of the time whenever you smile, it's to cover up your irritation." He raised an eyebrow to this.

"That's very observant of you. What else have you noticed?"

"Well, I would tell you Senpai, but if we keep talking we are going to be late for our classes."

"Oh, right! Well I will see in he club after school."

"Hai!" I said as I waved goodbye and started walking towards my class. When I got to the class I was right on time. I went straight to my seat and sat down and laid my head on my arms.

"Hey are you okay?" Asked Haruhi

"You don't look so great" Said the twins in unison

"I'm fine just tired. I was up really late last night."

"Okay, if you're sure." Haruhi said

I gave her a grateful nod and the teacher walked in and started the lesson. I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep. I woke up a little later to Haruhi nudging me. I looked at her and she said "It's time to go to our next class. The rest of the day went slowly by with this same cycle. Arrive, sit, sleep, wake up, got to next class.

**After school:**

After school I headed towards the host club, still really tired and not feeling to great, plus it was really starting to get warm. I finally made it and walked.

"Hi Saku-Chan!" Welcomed Honey I answered back with a small smile and wave. I started heading towards Haruhi when the Weirdo King pulled me over and gave me a warm welcome.

"Hello Sakura-Chan! Welcome once again to our club! It is very nice to see you again!"

"Thank you Tamaki-Senpai." I said with a smile. Then Kyoya came over to me.

"Are you alright? You're not looking so good."

"I'm fine. Thank you for your concern." I said with a smile. I then once again started making my way to Haruhi, but I could feel their eyes on me. Once I got half-way to Haruhi, I started getting really dizzy. I suddenly started to sway. I tried grabbing on to a small table that was close by; luckily it didn't have anything on it. But I wasn't able to reach it, so I collapsed to the ground. I vaguely heard the Hosts' call my name and saw them running towards me. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Kyoya's very worried eyes.

**Kyoya's P.O.V.**

"I'm fine. Thank you for your concern." She had said that, but I wasn't really convinced, but just in case I watched her walk towards Haruhi. I then noticed her start to sway and try to grab the table, but missed and fell to the ground.

"Sakura!" I yelled as I raced towards her. Once I reached her she looked into my eyes and passed out.

"Omi God! She's DEAD! DEAD I TELL YOU! DEAD!" Tamaki said. And he, the twins, and Honey-Senpai started crying,

"She's not dead, but she is sick." I said "I'm going to take her to the nurse's office. And then I'll take her home. Mori-Senpai and Haruhi? May you please make sure all the guests are shown out, clean, and lock up?"

They both nodded and I picked up Sakura. I looked down at her and saw she was getting worse so I rushed to the nurse's office with her in my arms.

_Please be alright._

When I reached the nurse's office I explained to her what happened at she proceeded to check Sakura. When she was done she told me "She has a sinus infection. Apparently she's had it for a while now, but hasn't done anything to cure it. I wonder why."

"We know the answer to that." Said a pair of voices from the door. There stood, of course, the twins. "She's way over working herself. She slept through all of her classes today and she told Haruhi and us that she has been up really late lately writing songs for clients and trying to keep caught up in school work."

I looked at them with pure shock. I then turned my eyes toward the said girl and looked at her with pity and worry.

"Thank you nurse. I will make sure she gets home safely."

"Thank you Kyoya. I will write out a prescription for her."

After the prescription was done, I went to the drug store and got her, her medicine. I then gave my driver her address (I had looked up her information, like I do everyone's) and waited until we arrived. When we got to her house, it seemed that she lived alone, so I looked around till I found a room that looked like might be her bedroom. I then laid her on the bed and under the covers. Then I went on a search for a bowl and a cloth. I filled the bowl I found with cold water and dipped the cloth in it. I then placed it on her forehead to bring down her temperature.


	4. Chapter 4

**The next morning**

** Sakura's P.O.V.**

When I woke up this morning I had no idea where I was until I looked around the room, and realized I was in my room. I then felt something fall off me and found a damp cloth. _Huh? How did that get- WHY THE HELL IS KYOYA-SENPAI HERE?!_ I thought when I saw the Shadow king lying at the edge of my bed asleep. I was shocked to say the least. I lived alone so I didn't have to worry about questions from parents or anything. My parents died last year from a skydiving mishap. Let's just say they were too unrecognizable and broken to be shown in a casket.

I then checked the time. _5:00 AM. I'm not tired at all. _I immediately then realized I had a major headache and was feeling awful. Better then yesterday, but still awful. _Oh no! I didn't get to any of my appointments yesterday! Oh no!_ I then got up to look for my book bag. I then found it at the front door, immediately searching through it for my phone. When I found my phone and flipped it open, only to find 100 texts, 75 voicemails, and 90 missed calls. I mentally groaned and went through my texts and replied to most of then apologizing and telling then that I will give them their songs on Monday. This took an hour and a half. Next was listening to the voice mails and calling the people that hadn't texted. This took a good 45 minutes.

By the time I finished all this it was only 7:15 AM. So I went to my desk in the living room and started writing songs for my clients and making the music to go with them._ Uh my head, but I have to get this done so that way I don't have to work tomorrow._

**Kyoya's P.O.V.**

I woke up to the sound of a guitar coming from the living room. I was confused for a moment until I looked at the bed. I jumped up and looked around my surroundings for Sakura. My eyes then caught the glimpse of a clock. _11:00 AM?! How could I sleep so late when I'm supposed to be taking care of her?!_ I chided myself. I then walked out of the room and into the living room.

"Sakura what are you doing out of bed?" I asked once I reached the room she was in.

"Oh, Kyoya-Senpai! You're awake! I couldn't sleep so I decided to write the songs my clients needed yesterday and that are needed Monday."

"How long have you been up?" She then looked up in thought counting on her fingers.

"Six hours?"

"Six hours?! Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked really tired."

I then pinched the bridge of my nose to stop an on coming headache. "I'm not the one that's sick. You need to get to bed and rest."

"But I'm not tired." She whined. She looked really cute at the moment with her lip out and eyes all big pleading, but I couldn't give into it. I just adjusted my glasses and said "No."

"Party pooper." She said sticking out her tongue and pulling done her eyelid. I had to try really hard to stifle a laugh, but it didn't do any good. I bent over laughing really hard. She looked at me curiously for a moment and then started laughing with me. She then stopped abruptly and winced. "Ow."

I then stopped laughing and looked at her worriedly. "Are you ok? What hurts?" I asked walking over to her. She then pointed to her head.

"We should give you the medicine the doctor gave me for you. Have you eaten anything?"

She shook her head and said "I wasn't hungry."

"Well you have to eat something so that way you can take this. I'll make you something to eat, you just go and lay back down in your bed. You're done writing the songs right?"

"Yeah, but I still have to do my homework."

"We'll do that once you eat, sleep, and you're headache goes away okay?"

She let out a reluctant sigh and nodded.

"Good now go lay down." She then started trudging to her room, in a cute moping way. When she was finally in her room, I began making her something to eat. When I was finished I put it on a tray and walked to her room. I then knocked on the door, but received no answer so I opened the door and found that she had fallen asleep. Smiling I walked over to her and fixed the blankets on top of her and walked out of the room with the food. I then put them in the oven to keep warm.

"I'll make sure to make her eat and take her medicine when she wakes up." I said smiling softly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or OHSHC**

** Sakura's P.O.V.**

When I woke up I realized that I was alone in the room. I looked at the clock beside me and it said "3:00 PM". I then put my robe on and walked out of my room to the living room. I then saw Kyoya talking on the phone and for some reason he was really irritated.

_He's not irritated at me is he?_

But then I heard a 'Buuuuttttttt moooootheeerrrrr! I want to be able to come over and make sure she's alright.' Then I immediately knew it was Tamaki-Senpai.

_So he's irritated at Tamaki-Senpai, huh?_

I was really trying hard not to laugh at the whining voice coming from the other end of the phone line. I then cleared my throat to get Kyoya-Senpai's attention. Before he could say anything I took the phone from his hand and put it to my ear.

"Tamaki-Senpai, this is Sakura. You will just have to wait to see me on Monday at school."

"Awwwww." I heard him groan

"But if you are good and do not bother Kyoya with this or me until Monday, I will allow you and the rest of the Host Club to come over to my house. Deal?" There was silence on the other end of the phone like he was thinking it over.

"Deal! Oh I am so excited. I must go and tell the others not to bother you or Kyoya! We will see you on Monday Sakura!"

"See you Monday Tamaki-Senpai." I then abruptly hung up. After I hung up I turned around and saw Kyoya's face full of shock like he couldn't believe I just convinced Tamaki to leave not just me, but also himself alone.

"H-how did you-"

"If you want to negotiate with someone like Tamaki-Senpai you have to think like him." I said winking.

**Kyoya's P.O.V.**

I was completely blown away that Sakura could make that kind of deal and get Tamaki off both of our backs for the whole weekend.

"Well now that you're awake let's get some food in you and then I'll give you your medicine."

"Haaaiii!" She said

After I reheated her food I sat it down in front of her.

"Itadikimasu." She said as she began to eat. "This is really good Kyoya. I would never have pictured you as the cooking type."

"I'm not, but there are benefits to learning helpful things such as cooking."

The next few minutes while she ate were spent in silence. After she was done eating I gave her, her medicine. Once that was taken care of, we moved to the living room to watch a movie.

"What movie do you want to watch?" I asked

"I don't care." That said without even looking I picked a random movie and put it in. Within half an hour into the movie she had fallen asleep on my shoulder, so I picked her up and carried her to her bed bridal style. When I laid her down I tried to walk out of the room, but she was holding onto my shirt, as if subconsciously asking me to stay with her. With a reluctant sigh I laid down next to her and almost immediately she curled into my side. I then wrapped my arms around her sleeping figure and just held her to me, falling asleep not seconds after.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or Naruto or the song "Heart attack" by Demi lovato**

*Nobody's P.O.V.*

On Monday, thanks to Kyoya, Sakura was able to go back to school. The twins were all over her as soon as she stepped foot into the classroom. Haruhi greeted her and said that she was relieved that she was okay. Tamaki hugged her and spun her around screaming "My precious second daughter is all better!" Honey-Senpai gave her a big squeeze while Mori-Senpai just ruffled her hair. She also caught a glance of Kyoya and he gave her a small smile. She smiled back, but immediately turned around feeling the heat come to her cheeks.

*Sakura's P.O.V.*

_Ever since last weekend, when ever I think of him, my heart beats a lot faster and I blush. Why is that?_ _Am I starting to fall in love with him?_

I immediately shook that thought from my mind. Ever since the thing with Sasuke I can't afford to have my heart broken again. Sure I can go on dates with guys, but I knew that it wasn't going to be serious. After tutoring with Haruhi I was making my way towards Kyoya-Senpai to say goodbye, when Tamaki-Senpai walked up to me and stopped me in my tracks.

"Can I help you Tamaki-Senpai?"

"Well I was wondering since Haruhi said no, would you be willing to put this on for daddy?" He asked giving me the puppy dog look. I looked from the dress, to Tamaki-Senpai, discreetly to Kyoya-Senpai, and back to the dress.

_I wonder what Kyoya-Senpai would say if he saw me wearing this._

I then realized what I was thinking and immediately put it out of my mind.

"I'm sorry Tamaki-Senpai, but I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm kind of a tomboy."

"Well, I have noticed you never wear a uniform."

"Right. So I'm sorry, but I just won't feel comfortable wearing something like that. Do you understand?"

He looked down, but answered, "Yes I understand. Anyway I have another question."

"Yes?"

"You said if I didn't bother you and Kyoya for the whole weekend that the host club could come to your house."

"I did say that, didn't I?" He nodded eagerly. "Okay, how about on Friday?"

"Great I will talk with the other hosts about it."

"Okay. Well I have to go Tamaki-Senpai. See ya later." I said waving goodbye. I finished the walk to Kyoya-Senpai. "Bye Kyoya-Senpai. See you tomorrow."

"Goodbye Sakura." He said giving me a genuine smile. I managed to smile back, but immediately as I turned around I started blushing.

After that I took care of my clients and gave them their songs. After that was all done, I started writing a song for myself. A song that would fit how I feel about Kyoya. I was so into writing and making the music I didn't even notice the person outside of the door watching and listening to me sing my song when it was finally finished.

**Puttin' my defenses up****  
****'Cause I don't wanna fall in love****  
****If I ever did that****  
****I think I'd have a heart attack******

**Never put my love out on the line****  
****Never said yes to the right guy****  
****Never had trouble getting what I want****  
****But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough****  
****When I don't care****  
****I can play 'em like a Ken doll****  
****Won't wash my hair****  
****Then make 'em bounce like a basketball******

**But you make me wanna act like a girl****  
****Paint my nails and wear high heels****  
****Yea you, make me so nervous****  
****That I just can't hold your hand******

***Chorus*******

**Never break a sweat for the other guys****  
****When you come around, I get paralyzed****  
****And every time I try to be myself****  
****It comes out wrong like a cry for help****  
****It's just not fair****  
****Pain's more trouble than it all is worth****  
****I gasp for air****  
****It feels so good, but you know it hurts******

**But you make me wanna act like a girl****  
****Paint my nails and wear perfume****  
****For you, make me so nervous****  
****That I just can't hold your hand******

***Chorus*******

**The feelings got lost in my lungs****  
****They're burning, I'd rather be numb****  
****And there's no one else to blame****  
****So scared I take off and I run****  
****I'm flying too close to the sun****  
****And I burst into flames******

**You make me glow, but I cover up****  
****Won't let it show, so I'm****  
****Puttin' my defenses up****  
****'Cause I don't wanna fall in love****  
****If I ever did that****  
****I think I'd have a heart attack (x2)****  
****I think I'd have a heart attack****  
****I think I'd have a heart attack (x2)**

When I finished the song I started crying.

"Why? Why out of all the times it had to be now? I can't afford to fall in love right now." It was just so heart breaking

*Kyoya's P.O.V.*

That song just sounded so sad and broken. Why is she so sad? I started walking down the halls to the front gate. _Who is she so in love with that it's so painful?_ _I hope it's me._

I stopped in my tracks to that and shook my head furiously causing my glasses to come slightly out of place. Of course she couldn't be in love with me. As I was walking I was stopped by a voice.

"Hey you." I turned around and found the voice. It was a guy around my age with black hair that stuck up in the back.

"Do you know where I can find a Sakura Haruno?"

"Yes. Why do you need her?" I asked skeptically

"I'm an old friend and I need to speak with her."

"What's your name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kyoya Ootori."

"Nice to meet you. Now about sakura."

"Follow me this way please."

The moment I met him I knew I didn't like him. I don't know why, I just have this feeling. When we reached the door I knocked loud enough so that way she could here me.

"Come in." She called from the other side of the door. I opened the door to find Sakura packing up.

"Sakura, somebody's here to see you."

"Kyoya-Senpai. Who's here to see me?"

Before I could answer, Sasuke stepped around me and into the room. When Sakura saw the person, I immediately saw fear, anger, and sadness in her eyes.

"Sakura." Sasuke said walking towards her.

"No! Don't come any closer!" But he didn't listen, he just kept walking towards her. She obviously didn't want to see him so to prevent him from coming any closer to her; I went in front of her, blocking him from reaching her.

"Get out of the way." He demanded

"Or what?" I taunted him

"I will do something unspeakable."

"Before you even do that I should warn you, my family has a police force of one hundred men, and I am friends with both Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukuni Haninozuka."

He then backed down instantly. "This isn't over. I'll see her one way or another." He said running from the room.

I then noticed that Sakura was clinging to the back of my shirt and crying.

"Sakura, who was that guy?" I asked as I turned to her. Her head was down, but I vaguely heard her say "My ex boyfriend."

"Why did you look so terrified when you saw him?"

"Can I trust you?" She asked me looking up into my eyes

"Of course." I said smiling softly down at her and my eyes softening.

"Alright. I'll tell you."


End file.
